Savior
by SlytherinFlame
Summary: Misty is attacked and has no memory of the attacker. Meanwhile, Gary tries to return to Pallet a champion and runs into trouble along the way. Egoshipping. Misty/Gary. A tad bit OOC.


"Come on, ginger, open your eyes."

I blinked. Where was I? Another blink made everything less fuzzy. I saw an elderly man, two black haired boys, and a yellow mouse.

Another blink. Oh. I know those faces. They're Oak, Tracey, and Ash? Then that must be Pikachu. Okay, cool. What happened?

"That's not very nice," Oak scolded.

"Sorry," said Ash, "But she is a ginger."

"Shut up, Ash," I said, finally speaking. I could hear them all sigh in relief.

"Typical that those would be your first words..." Tracey said, chuckling.

Oak ignored that comment. "Misty, you've been out for several days."

"Days?" That was a surprise. I remembered losing. To who? That part I couldn't remember.

"Yes, yes, two days," Oak waved it away, "You weren't out 'cause you were hurt, however. I believe it was a hypnosis. that's my professional opinion."

"Oooh," Ash jumped up and down, "Who beat Misty? Someone we know?"

"Misty...?"

"I don't remember," I admitted.

"I want to fight them though! Can't you please tell me! I want to battle them! C'mon-"

"Ash," I cut him off.

"What?"

"Seriously. Shut up."

And he did. Thank god.

* * *

Let me get something straight here: I don't lose. Except for that time that Ash beat me, but that's different. That was a fluke. Ash is a failure. I am not.

I was sitting in the Pokemon Center, minding my own business and occassionally chatting with the newbie trainer that wandered in here as well. They were fun to mess with and I couldn't usually help myself.

Then, I tough looking guy stepped in. He looked like an Ace Trainer. I hated those types. He twirled an Ultra Ball on his finger and glanced over the trainers in the room, perhaps scouting out the competition. I was itching for a battle anyway.

"Hey, you," I called out to him.

"Me?" He pointed to himself arrogantly and twirled the Ultra Ball more quickly.

"No, your evil twin," I said sarcastically, "Yes, you. Want to battle? There's nothing like a lame trainer to put me in a good mood."

He grinned. "Don't count on it."

I kept my face expressionless. "Let's take this outside."

"I'm Anders, by the way," the Ace trainer told me, "You?"

"Your worst nightmare," I replied coolly, and the guy snickered.

"Seriously though, what is your name?" he demanded.

Calmly, I answered, "Just...Blue. Call me Blue."

* * *

"Gary's coming today," Ash groaned as we both carried food for Oak's pokemon, "I'm gonna die."

"Why do you both hate each other so much?" I wondered, "I mean, you can't say he's rude 'cause you are too. And you can't say he's ambitious because you are too. I don't get it."

Ash's face reddened. "I hate him because he's a jerk who thinks he's better than everyone else!" he exclaimed, waving his arms around maniacally.

"Hmm," I pondered, "But you are too."

Ash hung his head in defeat. I felt like a winner.

"Hey guys," Tracey said as we entered the barn. He was working on a sketch of Miltank.

"Ooh, that's really good Trace," Ash commented, leering over Tracey's shoulder at his drawing pad.

"Stop breathing on my neck," Tracey snapped at him, and then resumed drawing.

"Okay, so I fed Tauros and the three Miltank," I said, "Anything else?"

My question wasn't answered as Oak entered carrying Pikachu.

"Hey kids. As you all know-"

"Gary's coming. Yeah we know," Ash interrupted.

Oak grimaced. "Yes, well, behave yourself Ash. He's just coming back from Johto and I'd hate for you to get in trouble. He has become stronger."

Ash yawned hugely. "Whatever."

That annoyed me. Oak was one of the best authorities on Pokemon around and Ash ought to show him some respect. "Ash!" I reprimanded.

Oak smiled. "Don't worry about it, Misty. He's just received some pretty bad news. Anyway, he'll be here any minute so why don't you all just drop what you're doing for now and we'll greet him in the lab. He hasn't been home in the longest time..."

As we started towards the lab, Tracey turned to me. "Can you try-"

"No, I can't remember Tracey. You have no idea how much I wish I could, but I can't,' I said, glumly.

"Oh, sorry," he apologized.

"I want to know too, so don't apologize," I said, "Maybe I'll remember sometime, but not right now."

* * *

I destroyed that Anders kid. Down to his last Gallade.

"Wow, you're tough," he commented, "Nothing like the last kid I trashed."

I smiled slightly. "Whatever. Just heal your Pokemon okay?"

"No seriously though. Who are you? How did you get so good?"

"I told you, they call me Blue. It's my name around here."

Anders shook his head. "How do you do it?"

"I treat my Pokemon well."

"So did the last girl, but I murdered her," Anders contradicted.

"Girl? You massacred a girl? That's not very nice," I said.

"Yeah, well, she started it," said Anders, realizing his mistake.

"Still, you could have given her a chance. Trained your weaker Pokemon..." I hated it when the strong beat down on the weak. It was just wrong, showing off like that. I had been Champion and took it easy on people that had no chance.

"Well, the little ginger told me not to. Said she was a gym leader herself and wouldn't take it..." He trailed off ominously with many hand motions.

"Wait a second. Ginger? You mean red head right?"

"Yeah, of course."

I thought hard. "Kind of short? Water Pokemon? Side ponytail?"

"Yeah. What, do you know her or something? I think her name was Raine or something..."

"Misty?"

"Yeah, that's it. Misty. She was kind of hot so I battled her. She sucked for a gym leader though. Brave but stupid."

I grew a bit angry. "What happened to her?" I pressed.

"Oh, Gallade here knocked her out with a Hypnosis. And, uh, we kind of left her here for a bit..."

"You what?" Now I was angry. Grabbing his shirt with one arm and shoving him to the wall, I stared him down. His Ultra Ball fell to the ground with a clang.

"Is she your girlfriend or something?" Anders laughed, unabashed, "You seem to be a little overprotective..."

"Shut it," I responded, then put my face scary close to his, "You're going to get out of here before I do something I regret. Got it?" Then, I dropped his shirt and walked away.

"You got it, Blue," Anders replied, picking up his Ultra Ball and scrambling away. I didn't look back as I left the place.

* * *

"He's late," Ash said, while we were sitting in the lab.

"He's always late," said Tracey, drumming his fingers on the table.

"Hmm, you guys, I missed traveling Orange Islands with you," I said, reminiscing.

"Those were some good times," Tracey said, also clearly lost in thought.

"But now you run the gym," said Ash, "And Tracey has a job. I haven't changed though."

"That's not a good thing," said Tracey, which made me laugh.

The door suddenly banged open and there rushed in Gary. "Gramps! Gramps! Have you guys-"

Then he froze as his eyes wandered over to where I sat.

"Oh my Arceus! Misty!" He breathed a sigh of relief. "Not that I was worried or anything..."

I felt really awkward. What was he talking about?

"Uh, Gary?"

"Anders. Anders did this. You're okay, that's good." His speech was very choppy, as if he was feeling several emotions at once and didn't know which one was which.

"Anders...?" I started, but then it all became clear. Anders. The hypnosis. Two days. Everything made sense.

"Anders! I know who that is! I lost and then...it's fuzzy," I said, racking my brains for memories.

"I found him and destroyed him," Gary said, "Don't worry, he won't come back. I set him straight."

"I'm so lost..." Ash said, and then we both realized there were other people in the room.

"Never you mind," Gary said.

I felt bad so I told Ash, "I'll explain later."

"So, you are okay right?"

"I'm good. Geez! Don't worry! Where did you see him?"

"Goldenrod City Pokemon Center. That doesn't matter though..."

I remembered something. "His Gallade..."

"I knocked it flat," Gary said, finally smiling.

"That's the Gary I know."

* * *

She was safe. My worrying was pointless. That was all that mattered.

I hadn't realized my feelings for Misty until that incident. I wished I had realized them much sooner. I had to leave for Sinnoh almost as soon as I came back to Kanto.

"You're leaving today?" Misty asked me, and I solemnly nodded yes.

"I'm going to miss you," she said.

"Me too." The past few days at Oak lab had been fantastic, especially since I hadn't known what I was missing. I always travelled alone. I didn't have many friends because I didn't think I needed any. Sure, I had cheerleaders, but they weren't the same thing. Friendship was a new concept.

"Can I come with you?" she asked, knowing I would want to comply.

"You've got a gym to run," I said, though it killed me to do so.

"I guess you're right." She looked so miserable. Almost as miserable as I felt.

"Misty," I started, and she looked up at me, her eyes wimming with tears. I put my hand under her chin, "We can make this work."

"Long distance?" she suggested. I nodded, and she smiled a bit.

Without realizing what I was doing, what was around us, or even how close we were, we kissed.

"I'll miss you," Misty said as she pulled back, "My savior...sort of..."

"Sort of?"

I rolled my eyes at him. Things seemed to be returning to normal.


End file.
